follypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The History of British Magic
Formal Newtonian magic of the type practiced by Inspector Nightingale, Lady Helena, and Peter Grant did not start until the Sir Isaac Newton codifies the principles of magic in the publication of the Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Artes Magicis ''in the 17th Century. Early British Magic It is likely many informal magical practices existed in Britain prior to the 17th century. Nightingale states that the Vikings created the Demon Trap technology. Therefore the English would have been exposed to some type of magic during the Viking raids that occurred on the English coast from 790-1066 CE. Timeline of Formal British Magical Events The following is a list of important dates and events in the '''British magic', not a list of Folly/Falcon related crimes. 16th Century * 16th Century - Dr. John Dee investigates magic.Detective Stories #1 17th Century * 1687-1727 - Sir Isaac Newton codifies the principles of magic in the publication of the Philosophiae Naturalis Principia Artes Magicis.Rivers of London * 1696-1727 - Sir Isaac Newton writes, but does not publish, The Third Principia while he worked at the Royal Mint. 18th Century * 1700-1725 - Queen Caroline of Ansbach gathers intellectuals and scientists at her court. Among them was Phillip Boucherett, former protégé of Sir Isaac Newton.The Hanging Tree * 1725 - 'Society of Practitioners' disbanded. * 1725-1775 - The 'Folly on the Thames', a coffee shop moored in front of Somerset House used as a meeting place for practitioners.Body Work #3The Hanging Tree There is a write-up of the real Folly in British History Online. * 1750s - Elizabeth Montagu holds salons, and she and her Blue Stocking friends start La Société de la Rose. The Société is open to both males and females. * 1760s - Members of the famed Edinburgh Club, who have been arriving in London for some time, start calling themselves practitioners. * 1775 - The Folly is established and relocates to the house at Russell Square. They call themselves the Society of the Wise.The Furthest Station Women are excluded from The Folly and its education system at this time. 19th Century * 1812 - After the Treaty of Ghent, British practitioners abandoned the alliance they had formed with the Tecumseh's Confederacy. Before that they had taught Tecumseh's medicine men some formal Newtonian magic. * 1857-58 - The Folly is involved in suppressing the Indian Mutiny against the British East Indian Trading Company. * 1888 - The Folly is tasked with determining if Jack the Ripper is a supernatural entity, however they conclude he is human.Broken Homes 20th Century * July 28, 1914 - World War I begins and there is an agreement not to use magical warfare. Despite of this many British practitioners still volunteered and were consequently killed.Lies Sleeping * 1938 - Nightingale is sent on an operation in Tibet chasing German archaeologists. * 1934-1939 - Adolf Hitler is elected Chancellor causing many German practicioners to emigrate to Great Britain, including Erik Stromberg. Those recent emigres identified as practicioners by the British Government were given a choice to join the British war effort to live in Canada for the duration of World War II. Nightingale states a large number stayed and fought, especially German Jewish practicioners. * January, 19 1945 - Operation Spatchcock at Ettersberg occurs.Moon Over Soho Captain Nightingale, David Mellenby, and Hugh Oswald are part of the operation. Over 2400 British Wizards are killed and an unspecified amount of allied practicioners. * May 8, 1945 - Victory in Europe Day. Nazi practitioners are put on trial by the Allied powers and the majority relocated, disappeared or executed.The October Man * 1966 - Mama Thames is born from a suicide in the Thames River and subsequently meets Inspector Nightingale.Moments One: Nightingale - London 1966 * August 29, 1966 - Varvara Sidorovna, and possibly Inspector Nightingale, cease aging.Rivers of London * October 1967 - Albert Woodville-Gentle and Lady Helena return to London from abroad. Albert Woodville-Gentle stays in London and becomes the first Faceless Man. Lady Helena leaves shortly for Goa, India. 21st Century * 2005 - Die Chefin is appointed as the director of the Abteilung KDA. * 2012 - The Folly gets its first official apprentice since before WWII. Newtownian British Magic Traditional British Wizardry AKA The Folly Nightingale refers to the British practice of magic under multiple names such as 'the fine tradition of British wizardry' and 'The forms and wisdoms' by which he means the male-dominated field of Newtonian magic started in the 17th and 18th Century and continuing to the present day. Likewise 'the Folly' as the building on Russell Square has come to symbolize the remaining institutions of British Wizardry under Inspector Nightingale and is also a semi-official name for these institutions. The bureaucratic role of the Folly as an institution--prior to Operation Spatchcock--seem to be deeply embedded in the military, foreign policy, and policing arms of the British Government. Multiple agreements exist with institutions such as MI6 and the Metropolitan Police Force that have continued till the 21st century. Some members of the Folly, such as County Practitioners, were closely allied with the Anglican Church. There was also a large contingent of scientifically minded British Wizards pre-Ettersberg they concentrated on 'Closing the gap', led by David Mellenby.Foxglove Summer Criticism The exclusion of certain subgroups from the Folly as an institution may have limited the educational breadth of its students. Peter Grant expresses some bewilderment that Nightingale was not taught about international magic traditions or and did not make attempts to learn about or initiate contact with other magical institutions. Matrilineal British Tradition During the events of The Hanging Tree Lady Helena recounts the history of British Magic until the exclusion of women in 1775, during the relocation to the Folly building. She states that despite this exclusion, women went on practicing newtonian style magic and inventing new forms from 1775 to the present day. The education of female practicioners seems to have occurred along matrilineal lines: a loose network of female family members and female friends who taught each other. For example, Lady Helena states she was taught by her mother, and her mother was taught by a friend of the family. Despite the unofficial nature of this network, it seems to have produced a robust amount of capable practicioners in Lady Helena, Caroline, and possibly Lady Helena's other children. The Matrilineal British Tradition seems to have a higher degree of applicability to modern medicine and natural science than the version taught by the Folly. Peter states that Caroline's Forma feel familiar but as if they occur in 'the pentatonic scale' which is likely the result of the divergence in the two styles over 200 years previously. Caroline and Lady Helena discuss and demonstrate spells, without a Folly equivalent, that heal bones, manipulate trees, and cure some infections. References History of British Magic, The Category:Events